Estrella One-Shot
by Panquesito-chan
Summary: -!HOLA PAPI¡- grito la pequeña, mientras que con sus manitas saludaba a dicha estrella


-No !porque a nosotros¡.- exclamo lucy con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-N-no llores... sabes que este día.-estornuda-..llegaría.- hablo con dificultad natsu.

Natsu se encontraba tumbado en una camilla de un hospital a punto de morir ya que hace unos meses la habían detectado cáncer pero ya era demasiado tarde, el iba a morir, cuando Lucy se entero se prometió que los últimos meses de natsu iban hacer inolvidables, pero conforme pasaron los meses se fueron olvidando de la enfermedad, hasta el día de hoy.

-N-no p-puedo.- lloraba lucy

-tienes que ser lo por nuestra pequeña.- le contesto natsu.

-nashi...ella...quiere verte...-hablo lucy. mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-tráela por favor, quiero despedirme de ella.- le pido natsu

Luy salio de la habitación de natsu para ir a buscar a su pequeña que se encontraba con sus tíos Gray y Erza.

-Mami¡.- exclamo la pequeña peli rosa de 4 años, mientras corría a los brazos de su madre.

-¿mami?, porque papi esta aquí...¿Por qué lloras mami?.- pregunto preocupada la pequeña.

-estoy bien...ven conmigo tu papi quiere hablar contigo.- le respondió lucy con una sonrisa.

-Lucy...¿están seguros que ya no se puede hacer nada?.- pregunto Gray.

-tiene que haber algo.- hablo erza.

-no chicos, ya no se puede hacer nada.- respondió triste lucy, mientras iba a la habitación de natsu en la cual ya se encontraba nashi.

-!Papi¡.- exclamo la pequeña corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

-!princesa¡.-exclamo natsu mientras la abrazaba.

-¿papi porque estas aquí?.- pregunto la pequeña.

-estoy enfermo, cariño..-le respondió natsu.

-pero te vas a curar y vas a volver a casa conmigo y mami ¿cierto?.- hablo la pequeña con una sonrisa. Eso basto para que lagrimas traicioneras resfalaran por el rostro de natsu

-ojala volviera...-susurro natsu para si.

-papi no llores.- le dijo la pequeña, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su padre.

-oye, ¿me puedes prometer algo?.- le pregunto natsu

-por supuesto lo que tu quieras...- contesto la pequeña

-promete que vas a cuidar a mami y que la vas a querer mucho.- hablo el peli rosa.

-papi siempre e hecho eso y a ti también.- respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿sabes que te quiero mucho?.- dijo natsu.

-siempre me lo dices papi.- contesto la pequeña. Por otro lado lucy se encontraba observando la escena, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-princesa puedes salir, tengo que hablar algo con mami.- hablo natsu.

-claro, te quiero mucho papi.- hablo la pequeña mientras le daba un abrazo a su padre.

-yo también te quiero mucho princesa.- dijo nasu correspondiendo el abrazo.

-adiós papi.- se despidió la pequeña sin saber que esa seria la ultima vez que vería a su padre.

Natsu observo como su pequeña desaparecía por la puerta, hasta que no la vio mas, entonces soltó unas cuantas lagrimas, dolía que ya no podría ver a su dos chicas favoritas, lo único que lo consolaba era que vería a su papa y que cuando nashi tuviera novio podría asustarlo.

-Luce te amo mucho y donde quiera que este las voy a cuidar a las dos.-hablo natsu con un tanto de dificultad.

-lose, yo igual te amo mucho.- hablo lucy con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿siempre?.- pregunto natsu.

-siempre.-respondió lucy.

-te amo...-entonces empezó a sonar ese molesto _bip_ que daba por anunciado que natsu ya había dejado este mundo

-yo también.- dijo entre lagrimas y mas lagrimas. 

**Una semana después~**

-mami ¿Dónde esta papi?.- pregunto la pequeña peli rosa a su madre.

La pequeña nashi junto a su madre se encontraban en el patio de la casa contemplando la oscura y estrellada como lo hacían antes con natsu...

-hija ¿Cuál es la estrella mas grande y brillante?.- pregunto lucy.

-!Esa¡.- exclamo la pequeña.

-esa estrella es tu papi, la mas grande y brillante.- respondió lucy.

-¿Por qué papi esta allí arriba?.- pregunto la pequeña confundida.

-porque ahora nos va a cuidar desde arriba.- respondió.

La pequeña nashi se puso de pie tomo aire y grito.

-¡HOLA PAPI¡.- grito la pequeña mientras que con sus manitas saludaba a dicha estrella.

-hola natsu...- susurro lucy.

FIN 


End file.
